Shadowed Destiny
by Paradoxal Kitten
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, Kagome discovers the truth...everything she's come to trust is a lie. How can Kagome survive in this world of betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Kagome stared across the fire into the eyes of her watcher. Two golden orbs stared back, flames dancing across them. Her eyes began to water. A smug smile touched her watcher's lips. Kagome averted her eyes, blinking frantically to clear her blurred vision. Inuyasha snorted in triumph. "Another win for me." He retorted snidely. She mumbled a curse his way. "Care for another round?" Kagome frowned, annoyed at how pompous her companion had become. After seven rounds of a never-ending staring game, she had yet to win. Kagome was beginning to regret ever bringing up the idea of the game.  
  
"No, I think I've had enough." She said with a sigh of defeat. Back in her time, Kagome had never lost a staring game, but Inuyasha was a competitor she couldn't compete with. Then again, it seemed to be that way with everything. He was the better fighter and the better tracker. Kagome stood up and brushed off the dirt that clung to her skirt. Still blinking to regain her vision, she walked away from the fire, needing some time to be alone.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Her hanyou babysitter called after her. Inuyasha never liked her wandering far. He seemed to think that wherever she went, trouble followed. Kagome couldn't really disagree with his assumption.  
  
"Out for a walk, Mother." Kagome shouted over her shoulder, not even stopping her gait as she set out through the woods.  
  
"Don't go too far." He called after her. "Or else I'll have to come and find you." Kagome grumbled an ok and continued to walk. Sango and Miroku would never notice her absence. They were already asleep, curled up at opposite ends of the fire. Though how they had managed to stay asleep with all Inuyasha's bragging and shouting during the staring game, Kagome had yet to discover. As for Shippou, the little kitsune was already snoring in her sleeping bag. Indeed, the only one who actually cared if she went for a little harmless walk was Inuyasha. And he cared almost too much.  
  
Twigs snapped under her shoes as she quickened her pace, determined to reach the cliff she had seen earlier that day from the path far beneath it. Within minutes she had crossed the forest and came to the ledge. Her legs were marred with thousands of red scratches, and Kagome knew Inuyasha would yell at her for going this far, but right now all she wanted to do was stare up into the massive sky and look out over the entire valley, waiting for the promised dawn to approach.  
  
Kagome held her skirt as she sat down, cautious to not reveal her skin to the cold granite rock beneath her. Her hair blew quietly behind her as a slight breeze came over the cliff. The moon shone down, illuminating the path they had taken through the valley earlier that day. Far away, at the horizon, stood the well, her one way to get back to her own time. Kagome longed to go home. She had been time traveling for almost a year now and both times were now beginning to feel like home, although her family only could reside in one time. Tomorrow would be her 16th birthday. Her mother would be frantic trying to get a party arranged, and her grandfather was no doubt scouring through his ancient possessions for the perfect trinket to pass on to her. Sota was probably searching high and low through malls for a hip new blouse or perhaps a sweet-smelling perfume. He always seemed to be into the present fashion, while Kagome was away. It was like the longer she was away the harder he tried to get her into the present. Kagome had a feeling he was beginning to miss her. She felt a pang of guilt shoot through her heart. She wouldn't be able to go back for the party her family was determinedly planning, awaiting her return. No, instead of going to her party and spending time with her family, Kagome would spend her birthday tracking a shikon shard that she had detected in some random youkai. The hunts were getting tiring to her, although Inuyasha seemed just as anxious to fight this youkai as he had the last few dozen.  
  
Kagome looked down at her pale legs, patiently waiting as the moon dipped down to touch the far mountains behind her. The moonlight was bringing out the red streaks, making them extremely noticeable. Kagome let out a whine, wishing the moon would vanish altogether. She hadn't bathed in warm water in at least a month and the moon was definitely not helping to let her forget it. Thank goodness she had brought a razor to the past, although Shippou hadn't been too happy when he had cut himself on it while searching through her bag one evening. Kagome smiled a little at the memory of his expression as he complained something inside her bag had bit him. The smile vanished, however, when she remembered her schoolwork.  
  
School was coming to a close and finals were coming up, but Kagome was stuck in feudal Japan, seeking shards in creatures she had never even believed in until falling through the well. Now she was teaming with a very stubborn, egotistical one. Not only that, but as much as Kagome tried to deny it, she knew she had fallen for the inu hanyou. The golden eyes had pierced her heart, filling it with a love that made her catch her breath whenever his eyes found hers. It was a wonder she could have done the staring contest at all. And how was she supposed to explain it to her teachers if she missed a final? "Sorry, I had." Well, actually she had already used all the illnesses she knew. Heavy period? That might work, but she doubted it. Tell them the truth? "I was busy fighting youkai in feudal Japan with a hanyou." Kagome could already see where that would land her-right in the happy house. She gave up trying to think up excuses and allowed her mind to wander aimlessly back to Inuyasha.  
  
It was too bad Inuyasha's heart belonged to another. Her ancestor.well, kind of. Kagome was but a reincarnation of a woman infamous to this time. Kikyou, her well-known enemy. The older girl had stolen Inuyasha's heart before dying. Now, thanks to an old hag, she had been brought back to life, stealing part of Kagome's soul to survive. She wandered the world, longing to take Inuyasha's life and living on souls of the dead. Kagome hated and feared her. She was a powerful Miko once and now had become one of the undead. Kagome knew she was no competition to this demonic woman. What could she do? While Kikyou tried to take Inuyasha to hell, Kagome could.could.shoot an arrow at her. Like that would do much good when you're already dead.  
  
A cricket chirped next to Kagome, startling her from her many thoughts. She watched it hop off into the shadow. Silence resided once again only to be broken by distant curses. She looked her shoulder at the bush the noise was coming from. A moment later, Inuyasha's claws ripped through the bush and the hanyou strode over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. She frowned, her brows lowering over her eyes.  
  
"I wanted some time alone. I didn't say alone with you!" She snapped back at him. She wasn't too pleased that he had crashed into the clearing right after she had been thinking about him. It was a little unnerving to say the least. Kagome tried to keep her blushing down, but knew that even in the moonlight he would be able to see it. However, he didn't comment. Instead, he met her glare, matching it with one of his own.  
  
"I don't care if you said you wanted to be alone with Koga! You went too far from camp. It isn't safe." Kagome's lips twitched upward as she tried not to smile.  
  
"So you would let me be alone with Koga?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Now come on, it's time to go back." He grabbed hold of her hand, yanking her to her feet. She hissed.  
  
"I'll do what I want! And I want to stay here!" He stared down at her.  
  
"Too bad. You don't know what's good for you. Later, you'll be thanking me for taking you back." He started to walk, holding her hand lightly. She didn't budge. Feeling the resistance, he glanced back.  
  
"I'm not coming with you." She stated, eyes blazing. Normally, Kagome would have loved to hold Inuyasha's hand. But for as long as she could remember she had watched the sunrise on her birthday. She wasn't about to break tradition. He growled a warning. She tried to growl one back, but it turned into a yelp as Inuyasha's arm suddenly wrapped around her and she was slung indignantly over his back. Her skirt flew up, causing her hands to quickly grab at it to keep it down. He continued to hold on to her tightly.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She shouted, furious. He strode back to where he had savagely ripped the bush apart, ignoring her complaints. "I'm warning you." She was out of patience. He continued to walk. "OSUWARI!" Suddenly he let out a yip and fell to the ground. She landed on top of him. Quickly, she slipped out of his grasp and ran before the spell had worn off. She was tired of his arrogant behavior towards her and now she knew he would not only be arrogant, but pissed off when he could stand again.  
  
Kagome jogged back the way she had come, skidding to a stop at the top of the cliff. Sighing in relief, she sat down again, resuming her peaceful position and staring up at the sky once more. The sky was already brighter; royal blue brushed with streaks of soft pink. Curses came from deep in the forest, making birds scatter from trees and soar across the dawning sky. Kagome toned out the curses and concentrated on the birds drifting above her. Footsteps pounded on the granite behind her, crushing tiny pebbles to dust as he stomped down on the stone. Kagome ignored Inuyasha's attitude.  
  
"Osuwari." She said calmly, listening contently to the familiar thump. More curses could be heard, echoing off the boulders. Kagome stood and moved away from the outraged hanyou. The sun was about to peak above the horizon and there was no way that Kagome was going to miss it. This was her first day as a sixteen-year-old teenage girl.  
  
The first light unfurled, rays streaming down to land on the cliff, bathing her in warmth. Kagome smiled, spinning in delight, soaking in the rays. She felt like a goddess. The sun rose steadily. She was a young girl again, on the steps of the shrine, spinning in the first light as she turned five, six, seven. Moments later Kagome had to sit down, too dizzy from twirling to even stand straight. "Happy birthday, Kagome." She said quietly to herself.  
  
The silence suddenly became apparent to her. Glancing over, she saw the hanyou looking at her, mouth hanging open. "It.it's your.you're sixteen?" Kagome smiled. About time he noticed something. She nodded, feeling blissful, and waited for the common responses of "Happy birthday", or "Congratulations." Neither came.  
  
"What? Never seen a sixteen-year-old girl before?" She demanded when Inuyasha's mouth dropped further. She began to think that even a response like "You're becoming an old hag" would be better than the silence treatment Inuyasha was giving her like something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"No.I mean yes.I mean.you were fifteen." Kagome sighed, annoyed. Could he have said anything more absurd?  
  
"Yeah, and today's my birthday. I'm sixteen now. You know, a year older." She stood and tapped her foot, impatiently. Silence still. "People age you know."  
  
"But.but." Kagome turned and walked back to the campsite, too annoyed with the hanyou to stick around and listen to him stutter anymore. Back at the camp, Sango and Miroku were just finishing cooking some herbs for a quick breakfast. Shippou was pacing the campsite, obviously worried by her absence. He lunged at her when she made her entrance into the clearing.  
  
"Where have you been?" He demanded, like a concerned mother.  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn. "Watching the sunrise." She answered, hugging the little kitsune. He relaxed in her arms, glad she had finally returned. She could hear him sigh quietly, his eyes closed sweetly.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sango shouted, hugging Kagome tightly. Shippou's eyes shot open as he found himself between them and quickly scampered to the ground before getting squished. Kagome smiled, glad someone had remembered her birthday. Miroku approached the two.  
  
"Happy birthday, Kagome-sama," He said, hugging Kagome as soon as Sango had stepped away. Kagome beamed. That made two people who remembered. Suddenly she felt the familiar hand wandering from the small of her back to her backside. "Miro-"  
  
WHAM! The boomerang came down on Miroku's head. Kagome felt his arms go slack and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. She stepped away from him, laughing. "Don't you dare ruin Kagome-chan's birthday by trying your perverted tricks on her." Sango shouted. Kagome doubted he could hear a word she was saying. Shippou approached her as she left Sango to yell more at he unconscious monk.  
  
"Here, I made this for you." He said and held out a small object covered in cloth. Kagome smiled. Her birthday hadn't been forgotten at all. Reaching out, she took the package from the tiny kitsune and unfolded the cloth. Inside was a flowering bud, a silky emerald green. Kagome looked at it carefully, wondering what it was while awing at its immense beauty.  
  
"It opens up at night and lights up. I used it to see in the dark." Kagome grinned. It was like a flashlight, only it didn't need all those batteries. Kagome slipped it into her pocket.  
  
"I love it!" She shrieked in joy and grabbed him in a hug. This was turning out to be a great day.  
  
Sango shoved Miroku, still unconscious, aside so they could eat around the fire and handed her a dagger wrapped in a silky sheath. "This should come in handy, seeing how you should be taught to defend yourself." Kagome nearly jumped for joy.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said and squished Sango in a tight hug. Throughout the last year they had encountered tons of enemies. However, every time Kagome had had to hide, unarmed with a way to fight besides a few arrows when she could find them. Not that she was a great archer either. The dagger was perfect. A golden handle with a phoenix's head engraved on it, the eyes of the phoenix mesmerizing to the beholder. The blade was silver and nearly a foot in length. Runes were carved into it, along with a rose, petals ablaze. The design was enticing. "What do the runes say?"  
  
"They're an ancient spell that protects the owner of the blade." Sango's voice was distant. The blade was entrancing, drawing her into it. She felt a strange connection with the blade, like it had been made for her. It caught a sunray, causing her to squint and take her eyes from the blade. She slipped it into its sheath again. The sheath was designed, looking like two silky wings encircling the blade.  
  
Glancing up, she saw Inuyasha staring at her, eyes filled with rage and fear. "Who gave that to you?" He shouted, striding up to her, his eyes set on the blade.  
  
"It was a present," Kagome turned away from him, not wanting him to spoil her birthday any more than he had already.  
  
"You shouldn't have that. Hand it over." Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Why? So I can be defenseless again?" She shouted back. Sango and Shippou backed away from the two. When Inuyasha didn't respond, Kagome walked to her backpack and set the sheathed blade in it. Then, she picked up her pack and slung it onto her back, hunching over under the weight for a moment before straightening slowly, trying to get her balance so she wouldn't fall backwards. When the perfect balance had been achieved, she turned back to the group.  
  
"We had better get going. The youkai isn't far. If we go now we might be able to catch up with it today." Sango looked forlorn.  
  
"What about breakfast?" She asked. Shippou nodded, eyes tearful. He was frightened by the fight Inuyasha and Kagome were having and his stomach rumbled in protest.  
  
"We can eat on the road. Come on! The early bird gets the worm." Kagome started down the path. Inuyasha lifted Miroku and the party set off. Shippou and Sango stayed towards the back, munching the food silently. Kagome knew they could feel the tension between Inuyasha and her, but right now she didn't want to try to make them feel more comfortable about it. She wanted only to kill the youkai preventing her from going home for her birthday.  
  
Hours later, Kagome saw the youkai. It was a large neko youkai. The creature was over eight feet, fangs long and dripping saliva. Its head reminded her of a saber-tooth tiger she had seen the bones of in a museum back in Tokyo. Its eyes shone menacingly, reminiscences of the hunts, the battles, and the kills it had done. It walked prideful on two human- looking legs, not changing it's pace as it stepped over a log. Getting a little closer, Kagome could see it was a young male. His face reminded her somewhat of Koga. The same expression of ultimate power and control. His chest was bare and puffed out in arrogance. His arms and hands looked human, although long claws hung from each finger. She knew this would be no easy battle.  
  
Between Kagome and the youkai was but a dozen feet of boulders. She was above him, looking down as an eagle might look down on a mouse. Only, this mouse was dangerous and could kill her without even a thought. Kagome tried to keep her breathing quiet, but panic was preventing it. Her heart raced as it had every time she came upon a youkai. Only this time she didn't have Inuyasha or any of the others to back her up with the attack. She peered out over the boulders she perched on, hoping to get a better view of where her target was going. In a few minutes the group would catch up to her. She had chosen to go on ahead, not wanting to be anywhere near Inuyasha. He was acting so haughty and demanding. A complete jerk. Of course, Inuyasha had insisted on going first that morning, but after five 'osuwaris', he finally backed off and hung back as she went on ahead, stating that he couldn't care less what happened to her. Kagome knew him better though, and had promised the youkai with the shard had still been hours away to be able to stay ahead of the group without Inuyasha spying on her from the bushes. Now she faced the youkai, alone. She had to prove her worth to the group. The blade would help her do so.  
  
In a few minutes the youkai would be gone again and they would once again be tracking it. Kagome sighed impatiently. She couldn't wait for them. Suddenly the sand beneath her feet shifted. Kagome shrieked as she felt her legs go out from under her. Desperately, she tried to grab onto something, anything. Sheer granite greeted her palms, shredding them but offering no hold. Pain shot through her legs as the boulders tore at her bare skin. A second later Kagome found herself falling down the little distance that separated her from the menacing youkai.  
  
Kagome slammed into the ground face-first. Luckily it was soft dirt, but her whole body ached none-the-less. She had rolled down the boulders unmercifully. Blood flowed down her legs and she knew she had gashed them. Slowly, her body protesting, she sat up. In front of her stood the youkai, glaring down at her, smirking.  
  
"Well, well. A little village girl." The youkai looked down at her, arms folded smugly across his chest. He looked very smug. Kagome wondered briefly how he could have mistaken her for a village girl, but decided it wasn't the time to ponder that. She let out a whine of fear, only making him smile, showing off his fangs. "They're my favorite snack." Kagome's eyes searched the area for her pack containing the blade. Spotting it on top of a boulder high above. It must have fallen off as she had rolled. She noticed one of the straps had ripped and her suspicions were confirmed. There would be no way to reach it before she was ripped to shreds. Kagome's eyes went wide in fright. There was no getting out of this easily. She was alone with a vicious youkai.  
  
Slowly, she stood on wobbling legs to face the youkai. She knew she had to fight the youkai alone or die trying. Inuyasha was no where close by and wouldn't be able to get to her in time, thanks to her lie of distance earlier that morning. Kagome kicked herself mentally remembering how smugly she had lied to him. There was only one thing she could think of doing to fight the youkai. She opened her mouth. "INUYASHA!" She shouted as loud as she could.  
  
The youkai began to pace. "Go ahead. I'll give you a ten second head start." He hissed. She gulped. Inuyasha wasn't coming. She was shaking now, but didn't move. "Don't want to run? Fine. Have it your way." He stopped pacing and faced her squarely. She continued to shake. Any second now he would attack her, slamming her to the ground and ripping her apart. She couldn't let that happen. She had to fight. However, the youkai wouldn't wait for her to prepare for battle. She was defenseless as always. Her mind went blank in fear.  
  
Suddenly the words came into her mind. Without thinking, she began to speak them aloud.  
  
"Aliu yhaj kuli mau Frei amu sei ali Bei oi aio fae halo"  
  
She chanted the words over and over, unsure why she felt the need to do so. Suddenly her mind focused on her palm. Sensing a change, she glanced down at her hand. A blinding ball of white flames was nestled in her palm. She raised it over her head, holding it with both hands. It made her hands tingle, but didn't sting and burn like normal fire would. Kagome continued to chant the words subconsciously. Her voice was no longer in her control. The ball of flames grew until it was almost a foot and a half in height.  
  
The youkai stared at the flames in surprise and shock. Suddenly his attention fell from the ball to her. He lunged toward her. Kagome sensed this more than saw it. With a last word, she threw the ball at the youkai.  
  
It struck him in the chest. The burning flames spread over his body and his eyes went pure white. The youkai's mouth fell open in shock and then emitted a scream of pain and terror as he fell backward to hit the ground with great force. The scream turned to a shriek as he tried to extinguish the flames. His hands frantically slapped himself as he stood, but it was hopeless. The flames engulfed him in white light. Kagome stared in horror.  
  
The flames flickered in his eyes and drew out a wisp of black smoke. The youkai slumped to the ground once more, lifeless. The flames, however, hovered in the air, surrounding he wisp of smoke. It seemed to burn the smoke itself. Kagome watched, unable to move away from the astonishing flames. The wisp of smoke had been extinguished now and the flames were compressing around where it had been. A moment later the great ball of flames was no bigger than a pebble. It fell to the ground. Kagome went to it.  
  
The ball had become as white as a star and appeared to be a small pearl, although Kagome knew this was no pearl. She picked it up and slipped it in her pocket. She had no real reason to do this, but every sense in her commanded that she should do this, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to. Once the small stone was in her pocket, she turned to face the youkai. He lay on the ground, dead. Kagome realized then what the black smoke had been: his soul. Shivering at the memory of what she had just seen, she squatted beside him and took the shikon shard she had sensed in his eye.  
  
A noise made her turn suddenly to the boulders she had fallen from earlier. Inuyasha stared down at her, eyes wide in horror. She realized he had just witnessed at least some of what had happened. She gulped, unable to avert her eyes from his. She had never seen the least bit of fear in his eyes. Now she saw panic in them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Inuyasha climbed down the boulders and approached her, hesitantly. Keeping his distance, he looked down at the youkai and then back at her. "What did you do?" Kagome felt a flicker of hope. Perhaps he hadn't seen what had happened. But the look in his eyes told her he had seen it all.  
  
"I killed it." She said calmly, although her body was trembling.  
  
"That's impossible. It was more powerful than even Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice quivered slightly.  
  
"I dunno. It's dead, isn't it? That's all that matters." She said, trying to brush off what had just happened as if it had been nothing. Inuyasha, however, didn't find it as nothing.  
  
"No, that's not all that matters. Kagome, you just sucked that youkai's soul out of his body. That's something no Miko has ever done." Kagome winced. His voice was icy and fearful.  
  
"I wouldn't know." She said quietly.  
  
"How did you do that." He demanded, approaching her cautiously.  
  
"I don't know. I said some words that came to mind and created a ball of flames. I just did it. Ok? No big." Kagome hoped that would convince him that she wasn't dangerous. That it was just by chance that she had spoken some words and created something powerful enough to kill any youkai. It didn't convince him at all.  
  
"Kagome.I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything so.dangerous." He sighed, head hanging as he stared at the ground in deep thought. Kagome suddenly felt a pang of fear. What if he decided to kill her so she couldn't do anything like that again?  
  
"Inuyasha, it's me!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, yesterday I would have agreed with you, but now.you're sixteen now." Kagome frowned, not understanding what he was trying to say with that comment. Of course she was herself. Who else would she be? Kagome had seen the Exorcist. She knew for a fact she wasn't being possessed. So what was he trying to imply?  
  
"What does this have anything to do with my age?" When he didn't answer, she went over to the boulders and climbed up carefully to retrieve her pack to give Inuyasha a few moments to think. Inuyasha stared at her coldly, not making any attempt to help her. She dragged her pack down the boulders, sliding down them on her feet. At the bottom, Inuyasha began to explain, carefully choosing his words.  
  
"Mikos gain their full powers in the first five days after their sixteenth birthday. Normally they can do small spells at first. Heal wounds, block swords, that kinda stuff. Maybe they can even fight some of the more powerful youkai, like Kikyou could.but she didn't learn that until the fifth day. Never have I seen anything so powerful and deadly.especially not on the first day." Kagome blanched at this information. His eyes wandered over her, examining her like she was a specimen in a lab.  
  
"You mean I'll get more powerful throughout the five days?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I don't even want to think about what you'll do on the fifth day." Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. He seemed to be thinking for a moment. Suddenly he smiled. "But no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. We'll get through this. You'll see. Cheer up. It's your birthday!" Kagome frowned. Inuyasha had suddenly went from terrified to downright carefree. And he had said 'WE'LL get through this' meaning he would help willingly. Trying to get Inuyasha to help her with anything was normally like pulling teeth.  
  
She made a little mental note to try to figure out what had happened in that brief moment to convince him to change his mood around so drastically. Currently, however, she didn't want to ponder this. Instead, she wanted nothing more than to hug him. He was finally acting like the Inuyasha she knew and loved. His egotistical self had vanished to be replaced with nothing but kindness. It was in these rare moments that Kagome found herself completely bewildered by the hanyou she had spent the last year with.  
  
She leapt into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be okay." He whispered. Kagome knew he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he was trying hard to sooth her. Kagome cried in his arms, scared of herself. "Happy birthday," he whispered. She hiccuped.  
  
"What happened here?" Sango asked and Kagome looked up from Inuyasha to see her peering over the edge. Sango's eyes landed on the dead youkai, then traveled over to Kagome clinging to Inuyasha. Miroku appeared beside Sango and then Shippou, still stuffing his face with food.  
  
"If you wanted to be alone with Kagome, you had only to ask. Honestly, going ahead and killing a youkai just to make out." Miroku stated, stuffing more food into his mouth. Inuyasha shoved Kagome away and turned his back to everyone. Embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, Kagome threw her hands over her face.  
  
"Actually, Kagome had a little scare. The youkai was waiting for her and she didn't sense him. He surprised her and attacked. I killed him quickly before he hurt her, but she's still getting over the shock of nearly being cat food." Inuyasha stated calmly. Kagome gasped in surprise. Inuyasha had hidden the truth from them.  
  
"Yeah, right. As if you two weren't making out." Miroku mumbled. Kagome's face turned a lighter shade of pink. Inuyasha turned to face him. Kagome noticed that unlike her, Inuyasha wasn't the least bit flushed.  
  
"Only you would think something like that, Miroku." Inuyasha stared down at Kagome's bag with the broken strap. "Don't you even think of having me carry that now that you broke it." Kagome tried her best puppy eyes, but knew it was useless. Only Inuyasha could pull off the puppy-dog pout like a pro. Hauling the bag onto her shoulder, she staggered after Inuyasha as he took the lead on their hike.  
********  
  
Hours after Kagome encountered the youkai, she still found herself restless and nervous. In five days, anything could happen. And anything was exactly what Inuyasha seemed to be expecting. He hadn't let her out of his sight since she had killed the youkai. Kagome knew she wouldn't be getting a moment of privacy, which wasn't a good thing considering the fact that she was needing to relieve her bladder very badly but couldn't get Inuyasha to turn away from her for a moment.  
  
"The nearest village can't be too much further. We'll be there by tomorrow night at the latest." Inuyasha explained, scanning the forest. The sun was just beginning to drop from the sky, vanishing into the deep green forest. Kagome was getting concerned. She knew her mother would never forgive her for not coming home on her birthday.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment." Kagome had one chance to get back to her own time now. She had to take that chance and pray. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, but followed her as she started into the forest to get away from the others.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned about her. Kagome fidgeted, hoping her plan would work. She would definitely be calling it a miracle if it did.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. You said that every Miko goes through this phase, right?" He nodded. "Well, I was thinking.what if I talked to Kaede about it? She would be able to alert me on what to expect."  
  
"She never killed a youkai with balls of flames." Inuyasha crossed his chest, looking at her suspiciously. Kagome's head dropped in shame.  
  
"I know, but still.it couldn't hurt, could it? We could get there in an hour if you carry me on your back." He considered it for a moment.  
  
"No, I guess it couldn't hurt. Ok, let's go." Kagome smiled up at him, breathing out a sigh of relief through smiling teeth. First step of operation 'Run Home' complete. She hopped on his back.  
  
"Should we tell the others?" Kagome scanned the woods, but they seemed to respect Kagome's wishes of talking to Inuyasha alone.  
  
"Nah, we'll only be gone a few hours." Inuyasha lifted her higher onto his back so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Suddenly Shippou came tearing through the forest, arms outstretched towards them.  
  
"No, no. You can't leave!" He cried. Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune smugly.  
  
"Well, well. A little spy." Inuyasha's tone sounded mocking. Kagome knew he was about to wake up the whole forest with his shouting. "How much did you hear?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome prayed silently that Shippou hadn't heard a lot. Not only for Shippou's health, but also for Kagome's sanity. She couldn't bear to think that Shippou might consider her a danger if he found out.  
  
"I heard you tell Kagome you were going to visit Kaede." Shippou said defiantly, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. Kagome exhaled, grateful that was all he had heard.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, no longer in a bad mood. "Ok, kid. Tell you what. You go back to Sango and Miroku and tell them we'll be back in two hours. If we're not back by then, you can eat all my ramen." Inuyasha bargained.  
  
"Hey, that's my ramen!" Kagome complained. One glare from Inuyasha stopped her. 'Note to self: After going home for the night, make sure to bring a lot of ramen!' Visions of Inuyasha's fury as he saw all the ramen gone because she had run off played across Kagome's mind. Shippou considered this before speaking, drawing Kagome out of her nightmarish thoughts.  
  
"Ramen and chocolate." He demanded. Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, come back soon." Shippou beamed up at them before bouncing back the way he had come.  
  
Seconds later they were flying above the tree tops, landing on branches for a split second, and then once more sailing over the forests. In less than an hour Kagome found herself in the familiar forest, Inuyasha's forest. She inhaled the pine smell. 'So close. A litter further and well be in the village. Then the hard part.' She scowled a little and focused on the next stage of her plan.  
  
Inuyasha finally came to a stop outside Kaede's hut. Kagome's legs protested her weight as she slid off his back. She fell to the ground. Inuyasha paid her no heed. He strode into the hut, leaving her outside. Kagome glanced anxiously toward the forest and stood, preparing to make a daring run.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called from inside. Kagome stopped dead, knowing she would never make it if she ran now. She sullenly entered the hut, hoping the meeting with Kaede wouldn't take too long. She needed to get home. Kagome knew she would have to keep her eyes open for chances to get away as soon as possible. Time was running out.  
  
"Hello dear." Kaede greeted as Kagome entered. The old woman was stirring a mixture of herbs over her tiny fire. Kagome could identify the mint and basil pouches beside the fire, but the other herb pouches were foreign to her. Kagome wondered what Kaede was mixing. Perhaps a solution to rid the patient of a nasty headache, or a mixture to rid the rice fields of bugs. Kagome wanted to ask, but knew it wasn't the time to be making small talk.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting patiently on a mat near Kaede. Kagome sank onto the grass mats. Inuyasha's eyes never left her. "What seems to be the matter?" Kaede inquired, concerned by Kagome's expression.  
  
"She's now sixteen. Her birthday was today." Inuyasha interrupted, speaking for Kagome. Kaede pursed her lips. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, staring at her lap.  
  
"I knew this day would come." Kaede said after a long moment of silence. She left the fire and went to sit beside Kagome. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" Kagome nodded, eyes tracing the pattern of the stitches of her skirt.  
  
"A little weird.kind of like I am full of energy but weary at the same time. But besides that I'm alright." Kaede cupped Kagome's cheek, lifting her head to stare into her eyes.  
  
"You feel the energy?" She asked, skeptical. Kagome nodded, feeling she had answered the question wrong. "That's very unusual. Especially on the first day. I didn't feel anything until the fourth day. Have you been able to.do anything yet?" Inuyasha snorted at the question.  
  
"She created a ball of white fire that sucked out a youkai's soul." He interrupted again, voice urgent as if Kagome might do something terrible any second unless he told the old woman. Kaede's eye went wide.  
  
"A.ball of.fire? I've heard of but one Miko ever capable of such skills." Kaede's eye looked distant, as if seeing something from another time.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked, sitting a litter straighter and very intentive. Kagome dreaded what she would hear.  
  
"Midoriko." Kaede stated, trance-like. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. She had been so sure Kaede would have said Kikyou. But instead she had said Midoriko, maker of the shikon jewel. The most powerful and famous of all Mikos.  
  
"But she only gained that skill on the last day. Never has any Miko showed such power." Kaede looked deeply troubled. Kagome shifted her weight, uncomfortable by the looks in Inuyasha's and Kaede's eyes. They regarded her with fear and awe.  
  
The moment passed and died. "Well, no matter. There are things we can do about this." Kaede stood and walked to a small shelf, removing several flasks. She poured the contents into a large bowl, mixing it well. Kagome didn't recognize any of the ingredients. The mixture over the fire was forgotten and the fire went out, leaving only the moonlight being cast through the window and door to light up the room. Kaede blew into the ashes, creating several sparks and eventually a flame once more as she added some herbs to the pit.  
  
"We knew this day would come. It's just that none of us thought you would be so.powerful." Kaede tipped the last ingredient into the bowl and stirred once again. The concoction looked a sickening green. Kagome hoped she only had to hold the stuff for it to worked, but knew that was wishful thinking.  
  
"Take a sip of this once every day for the next four days." She poured the mixture into an empty flask. It hissed and bubbled angrily. Kagome felt sick just looking at it. She didn't want to think what it would do in her stomach.let alone how she was going to manage to drink the stuff. She took the flask from Kaede's hand. Inuyasha and Kaede shared a look and Kagome guessed it was a 'you'd better get her to chug this every day' look.  
  
"Go outside now, dear. Inuyasha and I need to talk about what to do about you. He will be out in a few minutes. I suggest you two return to the others as soon as possible and you should lay low for the next four days. No fighting, no hunting, no action. Anything that will boost your emotion should not be allowed. The concoction will make you feel sleepy and drained. Don't worry, the feeling will be natural. Now wait outside for a few minutes." Kagome looked from Kaede to Inuyasha. Neither showed any sign of emotion.  
  
Muttering a goodbye, Kagome stood. As she left, she saw Kaede hand something to Inuyasha. It was a small statue of some figure Kagome couldn't make out without turning her head and making it obvious she had noticed it. Kagome sighed impatiently and left.  
  
Once outside, however, her mood changed. Her plan had worked perfectly. Kaede was delaying Inuyasha. He would never know she was gone until he left the hut. Kaede's magic was too strong for him to sense her through it. She was safe. She could run to the well before he found her. Hushed voices drifted through the air. She smiled. Time for stage two of the plan.  
  
Kagome turned heel and fled, running as quickly as she could as the flask's contents shook in her hand. Down through the rice fields she raced, passing various late-night watchmen keeping a lookout for thieves daring to steal some valuable rice. She reached the edge of the forest a few minutes later, panting heavily. Dashing between trees, she continued at her frantic pace, knowing time was precious. She had to get back to her own time before Kaede was done talking with Inuyasha.  
  
Her lungs ached for much-needed breath, but couldn't seem to get it. She rasped, but continued to run, her heart pounding quickly. She was almost there. The well came into view. Without a look back, she vaulted into it, flying down the dark shaft.  
  
Kagome landed with a soft thud. The flask tumbled to the ground. Kagome grimaced at the shrill sound of glass hitting rocks. The flask rolled, but didn't break. Kagome sighed in relief and picked it up again. The concoction was rumbling. For a second she considered pounding it against the rock to break it, but knew Inuyasha would have a cow. She gulped, knowing it would be a nightmare to have to swallow even a sip of it. Inuyasha would force her to down the drink every day. She shuddered.  
  
Light shone on her. She glanced up, blinded. "Who's there?" She called up. Kagome raised her hand to cover her eyes. Sota's voice echoed down the well.  
  
"She's back! She made it!" Kagome smiled, pleased with herself. She had successfully escaped Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Sota. Catch this for me, will you?" She tossed up the flask and saw a little hand move across the light to grab it. She climbed the cold stone wall and was in her warm house a few minutes later. The lights shone brightly as she was greeted by her mother and grandfather, hugging each in turn. Her mother looked down at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Happy birthday, Kagome." She said and handed her a black package tied with ribbon. Kagome grinned. The scene reminded her of her last birthday. Except then she didn't have to worry about a hanyou stalking her, or an evil youkai killing her friends in the feudal era, or even think about youkai. Now she tried to forget it all and celebrate her birthday in peace, alone with her family.  
  
"Please tell me this is a science experiment you're doing." Sota wrinkled his nose, holding out the flask as far from him as possible. She took the flask and set it aside on the table, not wanting to think about it.  
  
"Some medicine from feudal Japan. And you think the cough syrup's bad." He giggled. Kagome knew she would have giggled too, except she knew she was going to have to drink that stuff some time soon. That was no laughing matter.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned off. Kagome jumped. Tiny flames emerged from the doorway and voices began to sing. The flames illuminated a gorgeous birthday cake her mother had slaved away on. Kagome giggled, embarrassed at being startled by the lights merely being turned off. She stared into the flames. They were mesmerizing.  
  
The room vanished in front of her eyes. She found herself looking across the yard outside. A figure was climbing out of the well. Two ears slid out from under a mane of silver hair. Kagome grimaced. It was Inuyasha. Judging by his murderous look, Kagome doubted he was very happy with her. Kagome shook her head and instantly found herself back in the house, staring at the candles. As impossible as it seemed, Kagome knew what she had just seen.  
  
She had scried with fire and had seen Inuyasha. He would be kicking down the door in a minute or two. Kagome quickly blew out the candles after making her wish: that she would live through Inuyasha's wrath. Sota cheered and her grandfather blew a noisemaker. The lights turned back on. Her mother went back into the kitchen to start serving the massive cake. Kagome walked to the door.  
  
Three. Two. One. Kagome opened the door to find herself face to face with a fuming hanyou. "Care to come in?" Kagome asked him cheerfully, ignoring his expression. Inuyasha didn't move. "Fine, have it your way. We're just serving up some chocolate cake. Feel free to have some if you like." She began to shut the door, but he put out an arm to stop her. Without a word he entered her house. Kagome walked back to the kitchen as if everything was normal.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sota cried out and raced to greet his idol. Kagome cringed, not knowing what Inuyasha would do. Normally Inuyasha tolerated Sota, but judging by the way he was standing in the entryway, stiff and furious, Kagome doubted Inuyasha would do anything less that decapitate him.  
  
"Sota, come help Mama in the kitchen." Kagome called to him. He stopped and moaned.  
  
"Awww. I wanted to hang out with Inuyasha."  
  
"Another time. Inuyasha and I have to talk for a bit." She took Sota by the shoulders and steered him toward the kitchen. He sauntered down the hall, looking not the least bit happy at the missed opportunity. Kagome knew she would be upset too. Hanging out with a hanyou was a lot more fun than helping to cut cake. Well, normally it was. Right now Kagome would have given anything to be Sota on his way to the kitchen.  
  
With a last longing look at her brother, she turned to face the hanyou. Inuyasha's expression hadn't changed. She waited until he found his voice in all of his fury. "Why did you take off? I told you to stay put." He demanded, his voice a thunderous growl. Kagome knew even her grandfather, who was half deaf, had easily heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Actually, it was Kaede who told me to wait. And I am waiting. She never said where I had to wait." Kagome said snidely, a lot more quietly than Inuyasha.  
  
"You knew exactly what she meant." Inuyasha had brought his voice down a few pitches, but it was still a rumbling growl.  
  
"So? I wanted to visit my family." Kagome spat, defiantly.  
  
"Kagome, that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do. Who knows what kind of things could have happened to you." His voice was no longer a growl, but a hiss of disgust and disapproval. Kagome's cheeks flushed slightly, but she held her ground.  
  
"You mean what kinds of things could have happened BECAUSE of me."  
  
"Same thing." He slouched, the murderous expression fading slightly. He looked more relieved that nothing had happened than he looked ready to kill her, as had been his expression when he had first entered the house. She thought of letting the conversation end on a good note, but knew there was still the matter of getting Inuyasha to let her stay.  
  
"No, it isn't the same thing. Listen, I'm fine. If you want to celebrate my birthday with my family and me, feel free. But if you are here to reprimand me and take me back, then you are wasting your time. I will go back when I'm ready and not a moment sooner." Kagome glared a challenge at Inuyasha. The expression of relief was replaced once more with the murderous glare as he returned the challenge.  
  
"You will do as I say." He told her and in a split second she found herself slung over his back for the second time that day.  
  
"OSUWARI!" She screamed. He fell to the ground. Kagome laid on top of him, triumphantly staring down at him. "I said 'I'm staying here'." She got up and went into the kitchen to get a piece of cake. As she entered, she noticed her family scurrying in different directions, trying to resume positions casually. She knew they had been watching Inuyasha and her from the doorway.  
  
Kagome took the piece of cake and sat down at the table with her family. She played with her fork, leaving her cake untouched. Sota took the opportunity to give her his present. She smiled and put it beside the black one, thanking him. Her eyes wandered to the flask she had placed next to the presents. Her stomach churned and her appetite died.  
  
"So.what do you have to do with that feudal poison?" Sota asked. Kagome groaned.  
  
"I have to drink it for the next four days."  
  
"Five. You need to take a sip of it tonight." Inuyasha argued as he entered the kitchen. He looked a little calmer. Kagome knew it was like the eye of a hurricane and wondered how long it would last. Her mother looked pleased to see him and served him a piece of cake. Her grandfather regarded him coldly, still remembering how he had gotten past all the holy seals he had put on the well.  
  
Kagome took a bite of cake, trying not to think about what the concoction would taste like. She swallowed the bite of rich chocolate pastry. "If you think I'm actually going to drink that," she pointed to the flask with her fork, "You're crazy. There's no way I could even touch that flask to my lips." Inuyasha's eyes flared. Kagome took another piece of the cake and raised it to her mouth.  
  
"You better drink that or else I'll shove it down your throat." Her family went silent, watching the argument as they ate their cake. Kagome lowered her fork, leaving the bite untouched.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's so important about it? Does it stop the incidents? Does it stop my power from coming? What is it supposed to do, besides poison me?" She stood, facing him eye to eye.  
  
"It keeps your powers mellow." Inuyasha explained. It was his turn to act calmly. He sniffed the piece of cake her mother had handed him and dug in. "Shippou would love this! What do you call it?" He asked, mouth bulging. The argument was over. Inuyasha had made sure of that. His quick change of topics left Kagome with nothing to do but answer his question.  
  
"Chocolate cake." Kagome sat down with one last huff. Her family seemed to let out their held breaths as one. Kagome picked up her fork once more.  
  
"Well, drink up. The sooner you take a sip the better." Inuyasha chided. Kagome threw him a glare, dropping her fork. How dare he change the subject and then revisit the argument.  
  
"NO! I'm fine. I haven't had anything happen since the incident this morning. Honestly, I think it was a one time thing." Kagome tried to convince Inuyasha, praying it would work.  
  
Suddenly she felt warmth in her hand. Looking down at her plate, she found it floating a foot off the ground. Shrieking, Kagome fell backwards out of her chair. The plate fell onto the table, shattering. Chocolate cake crumbled on top of the shattered ceramic. Inuyasha dropped his plate, cake suddenly forgotten. Her mother screamed as a drawer flung open and shot across the room. Sota ducked as silverware flew at him. Her grandfather threw out a useless prayer paper to stop the chaos. Kagome watched in terror as al the faucets turned on abruptly, water spraying all over the counters from some unknown pressure behind it.  
  
"Stop! Oh please stop!" Kagome pleaded in fear. Inuyasha came to her side, shaking her gently. Kagome began to rock back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the kitchen turn violent as her family tried uselessly to escape the utter chaos. "Stop. Stop. Stop." She begged.  
  
"Kagome, stop this at once. You're doing this. You can stop this. Focus!" Inuyasha shouted at her. She cried harder, eyes shut tightly. This was too much for her to handle. She was making this scene straight out of the Exorcist. It was because of her. Her and her untamed power. She was going to end up killing one of her family members if this didn't stop immediately. The knife drawer opened and knives shot across the room. Kagome shook harder. A voice suddenly came to her.  
  
"Relax. Hold out your hand. You need to retrieve your power. Call it to you."  
  
Kagome listened to the voice and held out her trembling hand. China shattered over her as Inuyasha's claws whipped out to keep the plates from falling on her head. "COME BACK!" Energy snapped into her palm, causing her hair to rise on end for a second before falling neatly back in place. The noise stopped. All was silent except for her mother's soft sobs and Sota's panting breath. Inuyasha's hands had fallen back to his sides. He stared at her in a way that made Kagome feel incredibly remorseful.  
  
"Now you see why you have to drink that stuff. Your power is too strong for you, wench." She cringed at the way he addressed her. Seeing this, Inuyasha tried to soften his voice. "Do you need help standing?" He took her arm gently and helped her to her feet. She leaned against him as he lead her back to the table. The table was overturned, cake smashed into the tile. Presents lay on the ground, their wrapping paper shredded. The entire kitchen had been destroyed. It was like a tornado had ripped the room apart. Her family looked at her in fear. Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. She was a menace, a disgrace. She couldn't control her own magic.  
  
"This is just the first day." Inuyasha muttered to himself as if dreading what would happen the next day. Kagome couldn't blame him. She regarded the flask in a new light. Inuyasha pushed away a chair the flask had rolled under and knelt, picking it up for her. She grasped the flask and unstopped it before glancing around the room. Her family watched, trying to edge into the corners of the room to be as far away from her as possible. Curiosity furrowed into their pale faces as they watched her hold the flask. She closed her eyes, unable to look into their panicked eyes.  
  
They feared her. She raised the flask to her lips, hands shaking slightly. Quickly, to not have any second thoughts, she let the green potion slide down her throat. It burned and stung and made Kagome want nothing more than to throw it up again before it reached her stomach. Instead, she lowered the flask and restopped it before opening her eyes once more. She looked at Inuyasha, who looked pleased she hadn't spit it back up. Kagome knew she wouldn't though. She knew now what would happen if she didn't drink the potion. More incidents like this would occur. This time she had gotten lucky. No one had gotten hurt. She didn't know if she would be so lucky next time.  
  
She tried to stand, but found herself falling to the ground. Kagome felt weak. Weak and drained. Just as Kaede had said she would feel. Inuyasha reached down and helped her stand, holding her up with one hand as he took a piece of cake in the other. He slid the cake into his pocket. "We better get back. I think I owe Shippou some chocolate. Hold the flask. We're leaving." Kagome didn't question his authority this time. Kagome's arm shook as she held the flask tightly in one hand. Kagome found herself being lifted into Inuyasha's arms. This time, however, Inuyasha didn't sling her over his shoulder. Instead, he cradled her in his arms.  
  
Kagome buried her head into the fabric covering his muscular chest. She liked this new carrying way a lot better than Inuyasha's usual way. She was too tired to say goodbye to her family. A few seconds later she was asleep, drifting into the land of unconsciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
A bird flew down and perched on a low branch. All was silent and still. Hands reached out and cupped the bird. It nestled in them, feeling safe from harm. The hands closed around the bird. Kagome watched from a distance. The bird suddenly went stiff, fear radiating from it. It no longer felt the comfort in the hands. Only panic. The hands began to close around the bird tighter, until they were squeezing it relentlessly. The bird began to flap wildly, but its wings were useless. It continued to struggle, not giving in to the fate it awaited in the hands. Kagome knew it was growing tired. The bird couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
The owner of the hands cooed to the bird, trying to coax it into being still. The bird only struggled harder, using up its little strength. Kagome wondered what the voice was saying to the bird to make the bird fight harder. The hands squeezed it tighter. The bird's eyes turned pale blue. A wolf howled far away. The howl was carried by the wind over the land. Then, all at once, it fell silent. The bird lay motionless in the stranger's hands. Kagome looked closer at the eyes, finding something disturbing and familiar in them. All at once the feeling hit her. Death shone brightly in the bird's pale eyes.  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. Inuyasha looked down at her. He was leaning over her, less than a foot away. She gasped in surprise at their closeness and tried to back away. However, her body protested the movement and refused to respond. "Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She stammered. He backed away, realizing the distance was disturbing her.  
  
"Feh, I was checking up on you. You've been asleep for nearly five hours according to your wrist-thingy.' Kagome didn't try to move her wrist. She knew it was hopeless. Her body ached, throbbing in tire. Kagome felt ill. Trying to control her nausea, she looked at Inuyasha and then past him. Cold stone hung overhead and realization struck her. She was in a cave. Soot caressed the stones, remainders of fires made long ago.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, her voice becoming restricted in her throat. The question came out a soft whisper. Nevertheless, Inuyasha's keen ears were still able to hear her.  
  
He shrugged, unconcerned. "In a cave a few minutes from the village. Kaede decided it was best you stayed close by in case anything else happened. She'll come check on you at daybreak."  
  
"What about Shippou and Sango and Miroku?" Kagome knew they would be frantic with worry if she didn't return by sunrise.  
  
"I've already talked to them. I told them you weren't feeling well and Kaede said she was going to look after you for the night." Kagome relaxed. "Besides, I owed Shippou chocolate." She dreaded to see what the inside of his pocket looked like since he had stored the cake in it.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have gotten everything in control while she had been asleep. Sleep crept up her again, but she pushed it away. "Are you warm enough?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, but her body was shaking, giving Inuyasha the sure indication that she was freezing. He crawled beside her and lifted her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled in his warmth.  
  
Inuyasha seemed a completely different hanyou. Normally he would tease her if she was cold or at most make a fire for her. Now he was actually letting her snuggle against him. Very different hanyou. He was acting so.nice around her. Kagome smiled, pleased with his changed behavior. She definitely liked the new Inuyasha.  
  
Sleep returned to her, but this time she couldn't push it away. Instead it swept over her, enveloping her once more as she fell into a deep, dreamless rest.  
********  
  
Kagome awoke in blackness. She fought to open her eyes, but couldn't lift her eyelids. "And she's doing alright? No convulses?" Kagome recognized the voice to be Kaede's. It must be daybreak.  
  
"She's fine. Just tired and a little cold." Inuyasha answered. They were whispering to not wake her.  
  
"Very well. Then continue to make her drink the concoction and call me the moment she wakes up. I'm sure you can manage to do that by now." Kaede stated. Kagome wondered what she meant.  
  
"Yes. It should be fairly easy now."  
  
"Good. Keep her here and stay with her. Don't leave her side for any reason." Kagome tried to open her mouth. To tell Kaede that she was indeed awake. Her lips protested her and remained closed.  
  
She listened to the footsteps recede. Kagome tried to open her eyes again and managed to after a few tries. She found herself still surrounded by Inuyasha's arms. He hadn't budged. Feeling her slight movement, Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"So, you finally wake, do you? You just missed the old hag. She'll be glad to see you awake at last. How are you feeling."  
  
Kagome grimaced as she tried to sit up. Her body groaned the movement, but she found herself with the strength to sit up. "I feel like a bulldozer ran over me." She rubbed her eyes, trying to dull the stinging sensation behind them.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nothing. What's for breakfast?" She asked, sleepily. Inuyasha slipped her off his lap and stood, hunched over due to the low ceiling. He walked over to a bunch of logs. Kagome assumed Kaede had brought the wood since she hadn't seen it earlier. "Well, when I manage to light this fire we're going to have fish." Kagome's stomach grumbled it's content with the choice of meal. Inuyasha grinned at the noise. She hadn't had anything to eat in the last two days besides a piece of cake and that poisonous medicine. Now she was starving.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he set about gutting the fish. A year ago she would have found this act repulsive and turned away in disgust. However, after a year of battling hideous youkai, Kagome watched, fascinated. Inuyasha took his time slicing down the belly of the fish, focusing on his precision. She knew he was trying to impress her with his cooking skills. Slowly, he removed the organs, throwing them aside. Then, laid the gutted fish on a rock. Inuyasha stood once more. "Be back in a bit." He mumbled and left the cave in search of a way to light the dry firewood.  
  
Kagome was left staring at the logs. Kaede had instructed Inuyasha to never leave her side. Yet there he was, striding down the hill away from the cave. Not that Kagome minded. The sooner he found a way to light the fire, the sooner she could have breakfast. Inuyasha had never been keen on following orders. Now Kagome was glad he wasn't. If he followed orders they'd never have breakfast or worse, have to eat the fish raw. Her stomach grumbled, not pleased with the thought.  
  
Kagome watched the wood, having nothing better to look at. She remembered countless tales where sorceresses could light fires with the wave of a hand. Now, she wondered if she could do it too. Heck, if she could create balls of fire that sucked soles and Exorcist scenes, why wouldn't she be able to spark a little fire. She gazed at the wood, willing it to light. Moments passed and nothing happened. Kagome began to feel frustrated and dismayed, but finding nothing better to do, she continued to try.  
  
She felt deep inside her, searching for her magic that appeared to be hiding. A small amount of warmth was nestled in the abyss. She slowly drew it out, focusing her energy on controlling it as she did so. She didn't want a reoccurrence of the night before. Once again, foreign words came to her on command and she found exactly what she had to say to make the fire. "Ail mei da," Kagome chanted and the warmth shot to the firewood. Kagome watched as the wood absorbed the warmth, thriving in it. Suddenly the wood burst into flames. Kagome gave a little cry of excitement. Wouldn't Inuyasha be surprised!  
  
She didn't have to wait long. Inuyasha entered the cave, a small stick of wood in his hand. At the tip was a tiny flame. His eyes were instantly drawn to the blazing fire crackling steadily. The fish were lying next to it on a flat rock, smoking. Pleasant aromas filled the warm cave. Inuyasha dropped the stick and ran over to the fire, astounded.  
  
"How did you do this?" He demanded. Kagome frowned in confusion. She thought he would be pleased with her. After all, she had managed to control her power and light a fire. Instead of pleased, Inuyasha sounded angered.  
  
"I lit it." She fidgeted with a lock of her hair, trying not to look at him.  
  
"How?" He squatted beside her.  
  
"I just did." She didn't look up at him.  
  
"Shit bitch," she flinched at his language, knowing she was in trouble. "I know fires just can't be lit. Now how did you do this." Kagome had a very good idea Inuyasha knew just how she had done it but wanted her to tell him anyway. She shook her head.  
  
"I just willed it to! God you're annoying. One second you're all nice and cheerful and kind. The next you turn into a ranting bastard! What's your problem?" She glared at Inuyasha, noticing his scowl at her choice of words.  
  
"None of your fucking business." Kagome huffed at his sharp tone. Inuyasha stood up to tower over her. His head hit the stone ceiling, making him wince and squat down once more, rubbing his head painfully. He stared at the fire, flames reflecting in his glowing eyes. Silence reigned for several minutes before it was broken by Inuyasha letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Kagome, I'm worried about you. You're changing before my eyes and there's nothing I can do to protect you from this. To protect you is something I've always been able to do. It scares me that for the first time, I have no control." Kagome scooted toward him until she was beside him. Hesitantly, her hand touched his leg, a touch of caring and affection. It made sense now. His sudden mood swings were caused by his worry, his concern, his fear.  
  
"I know. It scares me too. But I'm going to be okay. Don't worry. This will pass." She tried to reassure him. He looked at her, gazing into her eyes, searching them. Tears welled, blurring the golden glow in them, but none overflowed. Quickly he turned away from her, ashamed of his weak behavior. Kagome couldn't believe what she had seen. He had almost cried.  
  
"You should drink the concoction." Inuyasha said through ground teeth. She knew he was trying not to cry. She quickly grabbed the flask from a nearby rock and took a sip, not wanting to fight with Inuyasha anymore. He was hurting. She didn't want to add to his hurt by refusing to drink. He turned to her again, watching her take the sip. "More." He said. She scowled. One sip was bad enough. Now he wanted her to take two?  
  
"Inuyasha, Kaede said I should have ONE sip. Why do you think I should have more?" Any other time she would be yelling at him now, complaining that he was going against what Kaede had told him. Now, she wanted only to keep him calm. To do so meant to use skills she had learned from being a peer councilor at her school. She remained calm and questioned him without saying he was wrong.  
  
"Kaede told me you shouldn't be able to do any magic." Inuyasha stared at the ground as he spoke. Kagome knew he was still disturbed at her fire- lighting trick. Kagome sighed. The stuff stared up at her, oozing in mockery. he was going to have to down more of the acrid stuff.  
  
"Listen, ok. All you need to do is take two little sips instead of one. That should do it. Just two little sips and you'll be alright." Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome's lips trembled in distress, but she managed to open her mouth and down another sip. The liquid burned and her stomach tried to throw it up before it even went down her throat.  
  
"There, thwat betta?" Her words were slurred, as if she had been drinking. He smiled at this, finding it amusing.  
  
"Much." He drew her into his arms like before. She stifled a yawn, but the sleep gathered in her eyes. Moments later she was slumbering. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
A bird soared through the night sky. Wings beat strongly. Kagome recognized it as the bird from the previous dream. A voice followed its flight. The same voice. It sang a melodic song that seemed to hover around the bird. The bird shrieked, its voice joining the song in harmony.  
  
The bird's eyes were ablaze with light, pale blue eyes filled with flame. Suddenly the bird's wings burst into flames as the song reached its climax. Kagome screamed in fear, worried that the bird would fall out of the sky, wings crisped and black. Instead the bird flew higher, a new sense of strength radiating from it. The bird was alive with power. Kagome's eyes caught the bird's as it turned to stare at her. The pale blue was gone, replaced by a darkness that reflected the night's sky.  
  
Kagome watched it fly towards the voice as it called for the bird; a hunter calling for his hawk. Her eyes wandered to the night sky. There were no stars. They had all gone out, leaving the world in darkness.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly, panting for breath. The dream had once more left her with an uncomfortable, disturbing feeling. It frightened her. For what reason she didn't know. Glancing around, she saw Inuyasha was out. Kagome wondered if he had even been listening to Kaede's instructions.  
  
Kagome was alone. Inuyasha had dowsed the fire, leaving the cave to collect the drafts. Kagome shuddered in the cold. Water had collected in the pit of ashes, adding to the dreary cave. Kagome wondered how long Inuyasha would be gone. She knew she shouldn't light the fire again, but it didn't change the fact that she was freezing her arse off.  
  
Her head pounded. She had had migraines before, but this was far worse. She slowly stood, her head throbbing as she did so. Kagome knew she shouldn't leave the cave, but right she needed to find a hot spring and fast. After sleeping on ground for God knew how long, and waking up shivering without a way (without getting in trouble) to light the fire, she needed a bath. Plus, it couldn't do any harm to try to rid herself of her dreadful headache while at the springs.  
  
Determined, she clambered out of the cave, grasping ridges in the stone to keep herself up. As she left the cave, her legs began to work more easily, but she still wobbled in pain. I don't know which is worse. Being unable to control my power or having to be ill and pained all the time. I feel like all the illnesses Grandpa has been inventing are coming true. "Ouch!" Her foot struck a rock, causing her to stumble several feet. She scanned the area, trying to get a sense of direction. Sounds of water hitting rocks greeted her aching ears. She grinned. The spring wasn't very far. At least, she hoped it was a spring. Either that or it was a stream. Cold water didn't sound too tempting, but it would still be able to sooth her headache. Kagome hobbled down the hill and walked through the forest a little ways.  
  
A hot springs greeted her weary eyes, which widened in delight. Hot steam rolled up to the canopy of leaves. Beyond the leaves, stars began to appear as the last light faded. The moon hovered in the sky, nearly full. A few days from now the great white orb would be complete and cast down light to illuminate all the shadows gathering around her. On walks the full moon was great. However, when Kagome had tried to sleep during the full moon she often had to sleep face down due to the bright light.  
  
The second day since she had turned sixteen was nearly done. That meant she had only three days left. She wondered if she would live through those days. Sighing in distress, she floated on her back in the warm water. Her clothes lay on a nearby bank, forgotten for the moment. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't find her. Her bag had been left with Sango when she had taken off to visit Kaede and she had left her swimsuit in her bag.  
  
She inhaled slowly, listening to the mellow trickle of warm water falling into the springs. Two eyes suddenly stared down at her from overhanging branches. Kagome quickly found her footing in the silt and looked up at the creature, all her senses screaming in alert. The creature drew closer to her, lowering from the branches. It was an enormous snake. More than that, it was a snake youkai.  
  
Emerald eyes stared into hers, unblinking. A forked tongue slid out, smelling her. It flicked in front of her face, causing her to cross her eyes to watch it. "Hello, dear. What ails you?" Kagome frowned in confusion. The youkai seemed to be able to smell her emotions. A little disturbed, Kagome quickly thought up a lie.  
  
"My boyfriend's cheating on me." Kagome blurted out. It seemed reasonable and not a complete lie. However, she wondered if a snake youkai would know what she meant by a 'boyfriend' cheating. Its tongue flicked out once more and it nodded in understanding. A small splash sounded and Kagome found the snake in the water next to her. Kagome tried to scream, but her voice was gone. Before her eyes, the snake's form began to change. She found herself staring into the eyes of a boy in his late teens. He looked at her in sympathy.  
  
"Lovers can be quite cruel." He stated. Kagome nodded in agreement. She found herself becoming overwhelmed by the fact that Inuyasha continuously chose Kikyou over her. He always sided with her, defended her. He had chosen Kikyou countless times. Kagome was only a tool he was using to get the shards. The truth stung her, burning her raw heart as salt burned a gashing wound. The boy watched her, full of love and understanding, as she felt the first tears of frustration well in her eyes.  
  
She stared at him through blurred eyes. His hair was slicked back, jet- black and straight, flowing down his muscular back. His chest was bare. The top of his pants could be seen just over the water's surface. A blue- green glaze caused the pants to shine as brilliantly as snake scales. She knew this was one of the forms this snake could take. This was his human form. The boy's eyes were an emerald green as the snake's had been. They gazed at her, never blinking.  
  
"It hurts to see a maiden in so much pain." Kagome let out a soft moan, trying not to break down and sob in front of the youkai. He seemed so completely affectionate. She knew at once that she could trust him with her darkest secrets. He was everything she needed. She dreaded ever being apart from him. His eyes drew her in, comforting her.  
  
"What's your name, love?" He asked her, lifting her chin gently with a callused hand. She stumbled for words.  
  
"K-Kagome." She finally managed to get out. His other hand reached up to wipe away a tear from her cheek.  
  
'Such a pretty name for a lovely maiden. It fits you perfectly." His words smoothed over her like silk, wiping away her pain as he had wiped away her tears. She sniffled.  
  
"It's odd. I've only just met you, but I feel like I've known you all my life." He whispered. Kagome nodded, understanding what he meant. She felt the same way. Slowly his hand lowered, tracing her neck and down her arm.  
  
Kagome looked up into his gaze, seeing deep into his soul. He was entrancing, affectionate, caring. Everything she wanted. Everything Inuyasha was not. Kagome relished in his warmth and love.  
  
Her skin was aflame with his touch as his fingers brushed hers. All her nerves longed for him to hold her. The feeling seemed to be mutual. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
The boy clung to her. His tongue traced her neck, following the path his fingers made moments before. Kagome shivered. Run! A voice deep within her shouted. Her heart smothered the voice, claiming it was fear of love. Kagome sided with her heart and ignored the voice, trusting her heart. The voice faded. Slowly, Kagome closed her eyes, enhancing her other senses, trying to feel him, to smell him, to taste him as his mouth found hers. She was astonished at how her senses reacted to the kiss. It was as if she had finally awaked from a long sleep. She felt alive, vivacious. She felt desire.  
  
Suddenly she felt a new sense. A sense she had never felt before. Kagome couldn't seem to understand it much. It was like a third eye, a sixth sense, a sense of instincts. She could see the boy, even though her eyes were closed. She could sense his aura. She watched herself, saw herself in his arms. Suddenly the boy's appearance changed. He was a snake again, forked tongue slipping into her mouth. Tail wrapped around her, constricting. She blinked and her sense showed the boy again. This time she could see his eyes. In emerald green eyes she saw her own reflection. She was screaming but emitting no sound. Her eyes bulged. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream and her cheeks were deathly pale. Her hair was tangled. Hands wrapped around her throat. He was choking her.  
  
Kagome suddenly opened her eyes. She couldn't breath. She looked at the boy. He was human, not snake. She felt her throat. There were no coils or hands there. Shaking slightly, she tried to get her breath back. It wouldn't come. Frightened now, she tried to back away.  
  
The boy's arm shot out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. He was kissing her again, pressing her against him. She couldn't break his hold to her. Show me the truth! She screamed in her mind. Suddenly the boy vanished. A snake's head stared at her, tongue flicking against her lips. Kagome gasped. She reached once again to her throat. Thick coils were squeezing her neck, choking her. Everything had been an illusion.  
  
Kagome felt the ground sway. She was going to die if she didn't act soon. Desperately, she tried to call out to Inuyasha, but she couldn't speak.  
  
A spell came to her. Her mind shrank away in fear, scared of what powers she possessed and what the spell might do. Instincts controlled her now, all reason leaving her. She was abandoned, left to die or use the spell. She chose to use it. Digging into the deep crevices of her mind, she found the words and silently began chanting.  
  
"Ail Oim Freal Trai fov gei da Pae wio syi moa."  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was saying. Nor what would occur because of the chanting. All she knew was that she mustn't stop chanting those words, even if she could only chant them in her mind.  
  
The snake looked down at her, twitching slightly. Suddenly his emerald eyes fogged over, hazed. Kagome stared in horror, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.  
  
The snake youkai began to shake violently. His scales blistered where they touched her skin. He jerked away from her, hissing in extreme pain. The scales, however, didn't cool once away from her skin. They began to peel back, revealing muscle beneath them. The pink muscle smoldered, bubbling. Fat boiled and blackened. His eyes began to dim. Tongue turned black before crumbling into ashes and falling into the water. Slowly, the muscle burned away, revealing the skeleton of the youkai. The white bone stood out against the blackened corpse. Eyes were wide in fear, alerting Kagome that the youkai was still alive. Finally the bones crumbled and fell, eyes falling from their sockets. Kagome shrieked in disgust as the eyes dimmed entirely and sank in the water.  
  
Repulsed, Kagome struggled to get out of the spring, now infested with bits of charred corpse. Arms grabbed her, stopping her retreat. Spinning to face her intruder, Kagome saw it was Inuyasha. He stood in the water coming up to his waist. His hands refused to release their grip. Her jaw trembled as she tried to keep back tears. His eyes regarded her with a kind of fear and concern as they had when she had killed the other youkai. Kagome knew he had seen what had happened. He had been there the entire time, hiding from her. He had seen it all.  
  
She turned back to face the middle of the spring, unable to face him. An eye suddenly bubbled to the surface. Kagome watched it, disgusted. It suddenly shrank and became the size of a pearl, turning white as the last one had. Kagome shook off Inuyasha's hold and waded out into the water to pick it up. She knew what it signified. Her second kill.  
  
Inuyasha helped her out of the spring, handing her her clothes. It was then she noticed her nudity. Embarrassed, she quickly shoved her legs into the panties and skirt, then pulled on her bra and shirt. Inuyasha had been respectful enough to turn away as she did so. Once properly clothed, Kagome slipped the stone into her pocket where she had kept the other one.  
  
Finally she faced Inuyasha again, cheeks still burning in chagrin. He looked at her hesitantly, as if he feared for his life. Kagome knew he did. "Kagome.you just.you," he couldn't say it. Kagome nodded. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Only, Kagome knew a ghost wouldn't scare him like this. Kagome looked down at the grass, unable to face the fear in his eyes any longer.  
  
Suddenly his arms wrapped around her. "I was so worried about you." He whispered. "I.I've never felt like that before." Kagome frowned. He had seen her in danger plenty of times. How could it be that he had never felt afraid for her before?  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you mean?" She asked, pulling out of his hug. Her eyes wandered over his, searching for the answer.  
  
"When he.when he kissed you I felt a feeling.I suddenly felt like I wanted to kill him right there and then. Rip out his throat. I've never felt that way before.even with Koga." Kagome couldn't help it. She grinned. She understood exactly what he was saying now. She had felt the same feeling many times before when she had found him with Kikyou. He was jealous. She wrapped her arms around his neck this time when his arms reached for her.  
  
"And then when he tired to kill you.Never do that again!" Kagome felt his tears on the back of her neck and she pressed herself against him. His breath shook as he tried to stop the tears.  
  
"I wont, Inuyasha." She promised him. I sure as heck never want something like that to happen again. I can't believe I did that! I actually went into a trance. Scary. I'll have to look out for snake youkai. She thought. All at once, Kagome realized that he was finally showing her weakness. He was finally opening up to her. She relished in this realization.  
  
"Kagome," she looked up into his eyes. "I.I love you." He said in a quick breath. He kissed her, not waiting for her reaction to his confession. Kagome accepted his kiss. At long last her lips met his and she felt a connection with him. He pulled away to speak again. "I choose you." She grinned. Hah! Take that Kikyou!  
  
"So you choose me over Kikyou?" Kagome said, pulling away as he bent down to kiss her again.  
  
"What?" He seemed stunned at her question, then realization crossed his eyes. "Oh, I'm so foolish. I forgot you didn't know about the ways of inu- youkai. We mate for life. Kagome, I don't just choose you over Kikyou. I choose you, love, as my mate." Kagome smiled, understanding what he meant. He chose her over everyone. He chose her forever. She was his. Kagome laughed in delight, a year of frustration vanishing. She wondered if this was a dream and finally decided that if it was, she never wanted to wake up. She leaned in to accept his kiss again. The kiss became deeper as they explored each other's mouths.  
  
His hands slid over her, caressing her. She moaned against his mouth. Her heart felt ready to burst. He pulled back again. "Will you accept me as your mate?" He asked her, smiling down at her.  
  
"Mm hm." She nodded, beaming. "I love you." She whispered. His ears twitched toward her as he growled softly in delight. She reached up to kiss him again. He pulled her into another kiss, running his tongue across her lips before forcing them open to explore her mouth. After several more minutes in ecstasy, she felt him pushing against her, lowering her to the ground. She let him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
His hands stroked her stomach for a moment before pulling the bottom of her shirt up. She lifted her arms, watching him as she felt the fabric fall away from her body. He gazed down at her bra. His ears twitched, confused as to how to remove it. "Err.um." His claws ripped through the fabric gently and the bra fell away. Kagome giggled. He might be a hanyou, but he was still a guy. No guy ever seemed to have enough pride to ask for help. No, just do things their way.  
  
His hands continued to caress. She felt his desire for her. Slowly his hands moved lower to the rim of her skirt. He looked into her eyes. "Kagome," she cocked her head in question. "I want to be connected to you. Emotionally, spiritually, and physically." She frowned, not understanding what he was saying. "I want to mate you." He said, trying to clear up her confusion. Her heart cried out in joy. He was hers. The voice returned. "No. No yet." Kagome recognized the voice this time. It was her new sense. It was her conscience. Her soul. Her heart whined at Kagome, pleading to give in to him. To let him take her. To give him her virginity. She knew she couldn't though. She wasn't ready. She listened to the voice.  
  
"No, not yet." She repeated the voice after a moment of turmoil. Inuyasha looked at her, pained. She knew he didn't like her answer. But he accepted it. Slowly he reached for her bra to replace it, only to realize he had ripped it and couldn't repair it. His face went crimson.  
  
"Er." Kagome quickly threw the bra into the bushes.  
  
"It's a good thing I have extra bras in my pack.which is with Sango." She cringed.  
  
"I'll get the pack for you in a few days." He casually pulled the shirt over her head, adjusting it over her. He seemed completely relaxed now that he knew she had more bras. Kagome kissed him once more before sitting up. The grass had itched her back, but she didn't notice it. Her hair was tangled and sliding her tongue across her lips, she found them slightly swollen.  
  
She stood up gradually, disoriented. Seeing this, Inuyasha helped her onto his back. She didn't know where Inuyasha was going to take her, but didn't question him. Moments later they were flying through the night sky. Kagome shuddered as a slight breeze whipped her clothes around her. She hadn't been able to dry off, making her clothes damp. Inuyasha had reached the small village within a minute and helped her off his back, holding her to steady her. She glanced around, seeing he had landed in front of Kaede's hut. She quickly ducked her head and entered the comforting hut.  
  
Kagome heard the fire crackle as she was thrown into warmth upon entering the hut. Kaede was deep in thought, staring into the fire and muttering to herself. Her eyes jumped up to land on Kagome as she entered. However, Kaede didn't acknowledge her for several minutes.  
  
"Kaede," Inuyasha called as he ducked through the small entrance. Kaede looked up at him. "I have the most wonderful news!" He stated, beaming. Kagome smiled. Within two days he had changed so much. A few days ago he hardly seemed to know she existed. Not any more.  
  
"Kagome loves me!" He shouted in pure joy. Kagome felt warmth in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. Kaede's eyes darted to her.  
  
"Is that true?" She asked. Kagome smiled and nodded excitedly.  
  
"I've always loved him." Kagome confessed. Kaede seemed relieved to hear her say this.  
  
"I'm happy for you both." Kaede told them with a brief nod. Kagome didn't notice her statement. Right then she felt like she could float. "Inuyasha, might I talk to you for a moment.alone." Kagome frowned now. She had thought Kaede would be thrilled at the news. However, Kaede seemed to hardly care, too focused on whatever she had to tell Inuyasha. Disappointed, Kagome stomped outside, once again frustrated by Kaede's lack of enthusiasm and her exclusion from whatever Kaede telling Inuyasha.  
  
Hushed voices could be heard from outside the hut. Kagome ventured into the woods, too upset to care what Inuyasha would think about her wandering off. Kaede had dismissed her after she had told her such important news. Kagome clutched her fists into balls. Kaede hadn't seemed to even notice how important this was to her. The woman had always seemed to want Inuyasha and her to get along, but now that they loved each other, Kaede didn't even sound thrilled.  
  
Kagome kicked an innocent bush in hopes to get her anger out. Instead, her anger only built. She walked faster, determined to get away from Kaede. The trees grew closer together as the woods became deeper. Kagome continued to walk, going nowhere in particular.  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows, blocking the path Kagome had chosen at random. Kagome growled in fury of being disturbed and stopped on her walk. The figure stepped into the patch of moonlight. It was Kikyo. "What do you want?" Kagome muttered through bared teeth. Kagome was determined to not strangle Kikyo right there and then, but the thought was enticing.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Kikyo asked calmly, gazing solemnly into Kagome's narrowed eyes. Kagome's senses became ablaze.  
  
"Yes, God damn it! And there's nothing you can do about it! He loves me too! He loves ME. Not you!" Kagome heard herself shouting, but could hardly understand what she was shouting. She was seeing red through narrowed vision. Her body shook in rage. The thought of strangling was becoming stronger every second.  
  
Kikyo nodded slowly. "This cannot come to pass." She said after a long moment of silence. "You can never be with him." The urge to strangle became too great. Kagome screamed and lunged at Kikyo, all control gone. Kikyo raised a hand and muttered something. At once Kagome found herself suspended in the air, frozen. She struggled against invisible bonds binding her in the air. She was less than a foot from Kikyo. Legs kicked out viciously, trying to make contact with Kikyo's face. Kikyo merely took a step back out of harms way.  
  
"You can never be with him. He's not for you." Kikyo continued, watching Kagome struggle.  
  
"What would you know? You tried to kill him once and are back from the dead to take him to hell and have him all to yourself. Well, I have news for you. He doesn't want you! He wants me!" Kagome shouted, hands whipping through the air, searching for the binds suspending her.  
  
"I know." Kikyo said coolly. Kagome stopped struggling and stared at the woman, puzzled at the response. "And this is why I had to come to you. To warn you. You did wrong. He was never meant to be brought back to life. I sealed him for a reason."  
  
"It was Naraku who killed you! He disguised himself like Inuyasha! Inuyasha never wanted to hurt you. It wasn't him! It's Naraku you want, not Inuyasha. Haven't you been listening to anyone?" Kagome interrupted, enraged that Kikyo was still blaming Inuyasha for what happened.  
  
"Now, it is my duty to kill Inuyasha once and for all. Before he completes what he started with me. You can never be with him." Kagome's mouth fell at Kikyo's ignorance. Had Kikyo been listening to anything Kagome had just said? Kagome couldn't believe how selfish Kikyo was being. How jealous.  
  
Kagome's vision narrowed to a thin slit. Instantly she forced her energy away from her. She heard something shatter and found herself falling to the ground. The binds had broken. She hit the soil and rolled, finally coming to her feet, now covered in dust. Kagome glared at Kikyo, who looked pale.  
  
"Y-you're sixteen?" Kikyo stuttered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"That's right. You aren't the only powerful one around here anymore." Kagome forced her power back into herself. "Hae ji!" She shouted into the forest. The wind stopped abruptly. Leave froze their sway. Time itself was frozen. Kagome smiled, satisfied with the new feeling of power sweeping through her. Now they wouldn't be interfered. Only Kagome and Kikyo were mobile in this frozen world.  
  
"When did this happen?" Kikyo stammered, fear filling her eyes. Kagome knew she had noticed her newest display of power and wondered if even Kikyo could stop time.  
  
"Two days ago." Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder, nonchalant. Kikyo stepped back, horrified.  
  
"Two days? That's impossible." she muttered under her breath. Kagome heard.  
  
"It's possible. And now, I can finally deal with you fairly. You have interfered with Inuyasha and me for the last time. Now, I am finally able to do something about it." Kagome took a step toward Kikyo, closing the space between them. "This time I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong." Kikyo winced.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying. Stop this at once. I came to warn you, not kill you. I'm after Inuyasha. He is mine. My responsibility. You are not." Kikyo stated and then turned to walk into a thicket of trees off the path. Then, as if rethinking something, she turned back to face Kagome. "You haven't mated with him, have you?" Kagome's eyebrows shot down as she glowered at Kikyo for having the gall to ask her that. Kikyo gave a faint smile. "I take that as a 'no'. Don't. Not until you know what you're doing." Kagome's frown deepened. What is this? A sex ed. talk? "Inuyasha isn't who you think he is. Just.be careful, Kagome." Kikyo vanished into a sudden mist that had appeared. Kagome watched the mist fade away. It reminded her of a magician's disappearing act, only Kagome knew it wasn't an illusion. Kikyo had faded into the mist.  
  
With a single word, she returned time to the world. The breeze returned, making her hair fly out behind her. Kagome stared in silence at the place where Kikyo had stood moments ago. She wondered where Kikyo had gone. Why had she come? To try to break Inuyasha and Kagome apart of course. But why? Kikyo had even admitted that Inuyasha didn't want her. Nothing seemed to make any sense. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. His voice sounded distant. She knew he was following her trail, tracking her as a hound would hunt a fox. Kagome spun to face the way he was coming, instantaneously forgetting her encounter with Kikyou. She had other things to think of. Like how she was going to get out of trouble for leaving the village again.  
  
"Over here." She shouted. A moment later she was once again on his back, heading for the cave. Inuyasha wasn't too happy with her vanishing act. Kagome could tell. He hadn't let her hop onto his back, but grabbed her and pulled her up, keeping his arms on her legs as if fearing she would jump off as he was flying. Inuyasha set her down in front of the cave and then proceeded to pace its narrow entrance.  
  
"Feh, I don't know what to do with you. Running away like that.completely uncalled for and extremely dangerous. What if something had been waiting for you in there?" "Kagome recognized his tone of voice. She was in for a long lecture. Kagome decided not to tell him about her encounter with Kikyou. That would only make the lecture more drawn out.  
  
"You think now that you're powerful you are invincible. Fact is, you're not and still have a lot to learn." Kagome tried to keep from yawning at his endless chatter. He sounded just like her mother when she did something 'inappropriate' like climbing trees or jumping out her window into the snow.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a new flask and stared at it for a minute before tossing it to Kagome. She caught it easily and stared through the handspun glass. Blue liquid swirled in the flask, red chunks floating in the mixture. Kagome gulped. Suddenly she would have given anything to not drink from this flask. She would have even downed the entire old concoction if it meant she didn't have to try this.  
  
"Kaede said this should work more than the other one did." Inuyasha explained as he walked into the cave. Kagome followed him, still staring at the flask in disgust. Inuyasha was sitting beside the fire, spinning two sticks together to try to start it.  
  
"Kaede said you should take two sips of that twice a day. Starting tonight." A tiny flame started as he dropped the sticks, fumbling with something in his pocket for a few moments before his eyes landed on hers. "I think the sooner the better judging by how your magic has grown stronger. The old concoction isn't strong enough anymore to protect you." Kagome looked down at the flask. Hunger was rapidly replaced with nausea.  
  
"Yeah, but at least the old one tasted better than this stuff." Kagome wrinkled her nose. The flames engulfed the wood as the fire burned brighter. The shadows around the cave receded.  
  
"You haven't even tried it."  
  
"I can tell. What's in it?"  
  
"Ingredients. Now drink!" Inuyasha barked, impatient. Kagome slowly took out the stopper.  
  
"Mean. Cruel. Torture. He's going to poison me." Kagome hissed, too quietly for Inuyasha to hear over the crackle of the crisping wood. Taking a large breath, Kagome tilted the flask back and let a little bit of the potion trickle into her mouth. Her tongue flinched and tried to get away from the foul mixture. It felt as though someone had painted it with oil and rotten liver. The taste didn't leave her mouth after she swallowed it, chunks sliding down her throat. Her body screamed the need to rid itself of the foul stuff, but Kagome held it in, shivering as more slid down the back of her throat. She lifted her hand to her tongue, trying to scrape off the rancid taste with her nails.  
  
"Another." Inuyasha said firmly. She looked at him in dismay. He had no idea how hard it was to drink the poisonous concoction. He would never know, either. Unless.  
  
"Nah ah, not until you try some."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I want you to try some and then I'll take another sip." She grinned, sitting up. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the stuff.  
  
"That's for you! I'm not drinking it. You need to." Kagome sighed. It would have been fun to see him drink it. As it was, he was the only one who would get to be amused. At least he didn't laugh at her when she tried to get it down.  
  
Kagome quickly raised the flask and downed another sip, trying to get it over with. Her stomach clenched, trying to keep the stuff from entering it. Kagome swallowed, face contorted.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Inuyasha said, grinning broadly at her. She couldn't respond. Kagome fell to the ground and dry heaved, unable to stand the thought of taking more of the concoction. She tried not to throw up the amount she had managed to swallow. Luckily, none of it came up.  
  
Inuyasha stood and approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders to support her. He lifted her hair out of the way as she continued to gag, thinking she would throw up. She didn't. Moments later she was left gasping for air, shuddering. "You're fine." He said in a sharp tone. Her body went limp. The bad taste began to fade as she slumped to the ground, arms cushioning her head as she panted for breath no the ground.  
  
"It will be a full moon soon." He commented. She mumbled something incoherent, too tired to make sense. "Good night, love." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up off the ground and holding her for a moment. Then, as she began to feel her body accept the inevitable sleep, she felt him lower her, placing her gently on the ground. He yawned. Kagome knew he was exhausted after staying up, watching her, for the last two nights. Her eyes closed by themselves and Kagome fell into a deep sleep.  
********  
  
"Kagome." Kagome stirred, but didn't move. She didn't want to. Her body was resisting. "Kagome!" The voice shouted. Kagome jumped. The voice had sounded close to her, feet from her. She saw no one. Night surrounded her. Kagome frowned, looking around in confusion. This was not like the last two dreams. "Kagome, come out from there. Come into the light, child." The voice instructed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She couldn't go to the light. It was dark. There was no light. This was turning out to be one of those 'Don't go to the light' kind of dreams people saw in movies, and a corny one at that.  
  
"Um.where?" Kagome asked. The voice came from behind her.  
  
"Will the light to rid yourself from the shadows cast over you." Kagome frowned again. Definite corny dream.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, an appropriately corny question to go along in the dream.  
  
"Will it." Kagome closed her eyes and followed the voices instructions, wondering if she should click her shoes together three times too. She decided against it and willed the shadows away. Opening her eyes once more, she found herself surrounded in light, bathing in it.  
  
"Good girl. You're learning finally. I should have known you didn't do well with metaphoric dreams."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was confused. There was still no one there, but the voice continued to talk, explaining itself.  
  
"The dreams you've been having. The bird."  
  
"Oh, those. Yeah, I've had them. What, do they mean something."  
  
"Outcomes! Two outcomes, child. My god, it would make my job so much easier if you were actually taught something useful in school these days."  
  
"And you're saying dream interpretation is useful?"  
  
"Well of course it is. But I'm not here to teach you how to do it. I need to talk to you. Your perception is in need of some serious help."  
  
"What are you talking about? I have perfect vision! I think I'm seeing everything just fine. Who are you, anyway? My fairy godmother?"  
  
"I AM you. And I must say, I'm most ashamed." Kagome was starting to get a little annoyed at the voice, no matter who it was. And by now she knew this voice was the same one she had heard earlier, her conscience. She found herself already hating it.  
  
"Oh yeah, and why's that?"  
  
"You're blind." Kagome was definitely going to have some problems with her conscience.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look into the fire. There you will find your answer. Will the truth to be revealed. Will the past to show itself. There you will find your answer. There you will see what is blind to you." Kagome scowled. How indirect could one answer be? Ask a question and be told to look into the fire. That's like saying 'look deep in your heart.'  
  
"Fine, done. Are you happy? I'll scry with fire and find out whatever you saw that I'm not seeing. Any other complaints you'd like to make about me?"  
  
"No, I only want to lead you from the shadows."  
  
"Then go ahead, lead away."  
  
"It will hurt. The truth will hurt." Didn't it always?  
  
"So be it, I can take pain."  
  
"Very well. Awake." The voice commanded. Kagome felt as if she was being torn apart. As if her body was anchored and she was being stretched. She screamed in pain. She had been expecting emotional pain, not excruciating physical pain. However, she endured it, looking forward to waking up where she didn't have to listen to the voice anymore. "Awake," it repeated.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, sweat dripping down her cheeks. The voice had been annoying, but Kagome knew she should trust it. After all, it was her conscience, her sixth sense, her soul. It hadn't steered her wrong yet. Kagome's gaze landed on the fire. She knew what she had to do. She had to see what had happened in the past. What she had been blind to.  
  
Curiosity surrounded her. She wanted to see what she had missed. She needed to see the truth. Her conscience had told her it would be painful, making Kagome wonder all the more what she would see. She gulped down her raising fear. She could endure the pain for the truth.  
  
She began to scoot towards the fire, but sleep overcame her instantly. She fell into the deep sleep once more, surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Kagome, please. You must wake up." Kagome blinked in the sudden darkness.  
  
"I tried. Honestly I did. But I'm too tired. Too weak. I'll try again later."  
  
"No, now! You aren't weak or tired. Try again." The voice faded, leaving Kagome in the dark. Slowly, Kagome willed the light to return. She watched the shadows recede. Light surrounded her. "AWAKE" She told herself. Her energy slammed an invisible barrier of sleep. The barrier broke.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open one more. It was morning. Rays of sunlight shone into the dreary cave, highlighting patches of dirt and rocks. Inuyasha was out again. For that she was grateful. She felt sleep creeping up on her again. NO! She commanded. Her energy swelled, fighting the sleep back. Suddenly her stomach became aflame. She doubled over and threw up. The disgusting concoction splashed onto the ground and she instantly felt better. Her stomach rumbled a farewell to the concoction and fell silent, content at last.  
  
She turned her gaze to the fire, feeling more alive than ever. She crawled over to it. The flames were definitely smaller than they had been the night before, but it was still going pretty strongly. Inuyasha must have tended the fire before he left.  
  
"Show me the truth," she commanded. A thousand thoughts entered her mind of what she wanted to see. Her thoughts, however, were jumbled. Help me. She begged her conscience. Abruptly, the thoughts cleared themselves, like knots being untied to untangle rope. The flames shot up once and she found herself back in time. Well that wasn't so hard. She thought and heard distant laughter from her conscience.  
  
Kagome saw herself leave Kaede's hut. She smiled at the vision. This was the night she had run away from Inuyasha to return to her home for her birthday. Kagome laughed at her expression. She wore a mischievous grin as she left the hut, eyes wandering the woods in amusement. Kagome watched herself vanish into the shadows of the trees. Now it was time to find out what they were talking about. Kagome felt a mischievous smile creep onto her face. This was fun! Like spying. Kagome entered the hut. She knew she wouldn't be seen. After all, this was a vision from the past. If the Kagome in the past hadn't seen her standing feet away, neither would the Inuyasha and Kaede in the past.  
  
Inuyasha knelt near the fire while Kaede paced. Sure enough, neither noticed her. "Now it's time to act." Kaede started. Kagome sat down, hands propping up her head as she sat cross-legged. This was amusing, although she didn't know what Kaede was talking about. "Now is our chance. You can't blow it, boy. Don't let your emotions ruin our chances. We can do this if we work together. We can complete this." Inuyasha nodded as she spoke, mouth drawn in a thin line. Kagome's amused expression faded into concentration. What were they talking about?  
  
"But to complete this she must fall for me. She can't love someone who doesn't love her back." Kagome's mouth fell. They were talking about her. This was no longer amusing.  
  
"I didn't say not to love her. Just don't get emotionally attached to her. She is a puppet. You are the puppeteer." Bewildered, Kagome felt the first tears well in her eyes, blurring her vision. She stood up, fists clenched.  
  
"LIAR!" She screamed at the vision. "This isn't true! This isn't real! This is fake! Spiteful and fake! I don't believe it!" Kagome shouted, drowning the voices of the two conversing. Tears marred the vision, swirling color and shape until nothing could be seen. Kagome suddenly found herself on the ground, staring blurry-eyed into the ashes of the dead fire. Footsteps sounded outside. Kagome hands shot to her cheeks, wiping tears away. She threw her hair over her shoulders and dusted herself off, trying to look presentable. She was definitely going to have a little chat with her conscience later on.  
  
Inuyasha entered the cave with fresh vegetables. "I got you breakfast." He beamed with pride. She nodded towards him, not trusting her voice. Her throat was constricted with sobs. Inuyasha frowned. "Are you alright?" Kagome knew she wasn't good at hiding emotions. She swallowed, trying to get her voice steady before speaking.  
  
"I'm not feeling so great." He looked at where the remnants of the contents she had thrown up lay. His frown deepened.  
  
"That's not good. Why'd you throw up?" She sniffled.  
  
"I wasn't feeling good." He nodded, accepting her answer.  
  
"Very well. Well, just take some more of the concoction and you'll feel better. You look awful. You should be asleep." Kagome nodded, unable to disagree. She was feeling too terrible to argue, although she didn't know how much of the concoction she could keep down. She crawled over to the flask, heart weighing her to the ground, mind clouded in confusion. Slowly, she took a sip of the potion and, remembering what Inuyasha had said, she took a second. He smiled. "Have a good rest." He left and she found herself alone again.  
  
Kagome lied down, head resting on a firm, flat stone. Within minutes she was asleep once again, lethargic and pained.  
  
"What happened, Kagome? You were so close." The voice called to her. Kagome turned away.  
  
"Close to what? A lie? The vision I saw was nothing more than a nightmare, meant to scare and hurt me. I want nothing to do with it or you. Leave me alone." She shouted into the darkness, arms crossed. The blackness seemed to envelop her.  
  
"Tonight's the night you and Inuyasha join physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Tonight is the night of the full moon." It said. Kaogme sighed. She wasn't sure that she was ready to do something like that, regardless of the fabricated vision she had witnessed. After all, she was only sixteen.  
  
"And what if I don't want to? I know you don't. You've already voiced your opinion last time he asked me to." The voice chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I don't think you should. But I have more reason than you do. However, tonight you will have no choice." Kagome's eyebrows bunched. She couldn't believe her conscience would say something like that. After a year of Inuyasha not so much as kissing her, she doubted he would demand she have sex with him tonight.  
  
"Again you lie. Leave me alone!" Kagome was fed up with her conscience. She may have to listen to it, but no one ever said she couldn't hate it.  
  
"Stop fooling yourself. You're blinding yourself from the truth. Trust me for once instead of what you want to trust because it's easier. The easy way isn't always the true path you were meant to take."  
  
"Listen. I'm sick and tired of hearing you-" suddenly the darkness faded. A bird suddenly flew in front of her, wings alight with fire. It hovered in front of her for a moment before plunging into shadows, vanishing. Darkness engulfed her once again, swallowing her. She allowed it to. 


End file.
